


Scraplet

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Gift Exchange, challenge: Galentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had a cell phone and a crowbar.  She could totally handle this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scraplet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> thanks to my mom for a last minute read through and beta.

To: [](http://thousanth.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thousanth**](http://thousanth.dreamwidth.org/)  
From: [](http://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**eerian_sadow**](http://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/)

Fandom: Transformers Prime  
Warning: No standardized warnings apply  
Notes: thanks to my mom for a last minute read through and beta.  
Summary: She had a cell phone and a crowbar. She could totally handle this.

"Your work is showing some real improvement, Miko." Her art teacher smiled and patted her on the back. "Whatever you're doing? Keep it up."

"Thanks, Mrs. H. My friends have been really inspiring." Miko grinned.

Mrs. H flipped through the girl's sketches. "This one is new."

"Which one?" Miko stretched up to look over her teacher's arm at the sketch. She grinned at the picture of Smokescreen trying (and failing) to lift Optimus' sword. He probably _could_ pick up the big boss' regular sword, but the idea had made her giggle so she had sketched it out. "That's Smokey. He's the new guy. Fast, but not so smart sometimes."

"What's his specialty?" Mrs. H smiled as she handed Miko's sketchbook back.

"Dunno yet. He's pretty young, so he's still working on it." Miko took the book and flipped to a clean page. "Prime is training with him to figure it out."

"Character devolopment. I like it." Mrs. H gave her a thumbs up as she moved over to the next member of the art club. "More young people should try their hands at science fiction."

 _You have no idea,_ Miko thought, as she put her pencil to paper.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"So I think next week we should totally meet in the new..." Miko trailed off as she caught sight of the three black cars pulling up next to the club meeting. What were Vehicons doing in the park, anyway? It wasn't like there was any energon around or an Autobot to beat them up; Bulkhead wouldn't be here to pick her up for twenty more minutes. "Scrap."

"Miko, what is it?" Mrs. H asked.

"Trouble," she replied. Her eyes widened as one of the Vehicons popped a cannon out from under its hood and pointed it toward her table. "Run!"

The table splintered with a burst of purple energy as the art club scattered.

While the others ran away in a panic, Miko sprinted toward Mrs. H's battered old truck. If she was lucky, there would be something in there that she could use for a weapon. If not, she just had to stay in one piece long enough for backup to arrive.

Just to be sure, though, she flipped open her phone as she ran and hit the base's speed dial.

 _"What is it, Miko?"_ Ratchet was irritated. Big surprise there.

"I'm in the park for art club, but the party got crashed by a bunch of Decepticons." She smiled when she saw the crowbar in the bed of her teacher's truck and scooped it up with her free hand. "There's three of them and one of me. Unfair to them, I know, but if you could get Bulk here sooner rather than later, that would be great."

_"Bulkhead is in Brazil right now, securing a rather sizable energon deposit. He was supposed to have sent you a message."_

"Well he didn't." Miko squeaked as one of the Vehicons fired over the top of the truck and singed her hair. "And I'm still stuck here with three of Megatron's goons."

There was a short silence before Ratchet said anything else, but the human didn't have time for any irritation of her own as one of the Vehicons transformed and took a step toward her. She swung the crowbar at him while she waited for Ratchet to take her off hold. _"Backup is on the way, but it will be a few minutes. Is there anywhere you can go to hide?"_

"Are you crazy? I'm in a park. What am i going to do, hide in the port-a-potty?"

_"If it's secure, then yes."_

"Ugh, Ratchet!" Miko started to give him a sarcastic retort, but shrieked instead as the Vehicon fired at the truck. She scrambled backward as Mrs. H's truck exploded in an unimpressive ball of fire. If she'd been on the sidelines, the girl would have been disappointed but up close and personal made her glad the tank had been on E.

Her hair was singed and she thought her eyebrows were gone, but she'd been hurt worse going through the ground bridge.

_"Miko?! Miko, what is your status?!"_

"I'm okay." She turned away from the Vehicons, deciding that retreat might be best, since Bulk wasn't around to do any heavy hitting. She sprinted toward town, hoping she could lose the Decepticon in the maze of downtown. "Those Cons just tried to barbecue me, but I was too fast for them."

 _"Good."_ Miko had to smile at the actual relief in Ratchet's voice. _"Your backup is three minutes out. Are you able to evade the Decepticons until then?"_

"No problem!" The human put on an extra burst of speed as she heard the lead Vehicon transform behind her. "But wouldn't it be faster if you used the ground bridge?"

_"Only if I were bringing you directly to base. However, we cannot afford to allow the Decepticons to run unchecked in Jasper._

"Oh, great. I'm bait!" She swung the crowbar at one of the Vehicons as it drew alongside her, digging into its paint but doing no real damage. "Why don't you bridge my backup to me, then?"

"Because, as much as I hate to admit it, Flare Up's vehicle mode travels faster than my ability to re-calibrate ground bridge coordinstes."

"Who's Flare Up?" Miko swung at the Decepticon again, colliding more solidly this time and senting a jolt up her arm. The Vehicon swerved toward her in response and she nearly dropped her phone as she scrambled to the side.

_"Your backup. And an old associate of Bulkhead's. You'll like her."_

"Great. Tell her to hurry up." The second Vehicon pulled up on her other side and swerved toward her. The human swung her crowbar weakly in its direction, barely connecting and not even leaving a scratch in the paint. "Ratch, I gotta go. I need both hands here."

 _"No, Miko, wait! I need--"_ Miko snapped her phone shut before Ratchet could launch into a lecture and stuffed it into her pocket. Then she adjusted the crowbar to grip it with both hands.

When the first Vehicon swerved toward her again--the creeps were _playing_ with her--she slowed enough to swing the tool into its side mirror. The glass cracked with the impact and the Decepticon cried out in pain. She sped back up as the Vehicon dropped back.

"That little pest actually broke something!" The Vehicon sounded shocked.

"And there's more where that came from!" She swung the crowbar at the second Vehicon, forcing it back a few feet.

Her good feelings evaporated when the third Vehicon--and _how_ had she forgotten about the third Vehicon?--accelerated and nudged the back of her legs.

The fall was pretty spectacular. Miko hit the ground knees first and scraped the skin off both of them. Her hands and knuckles were also scraped up as her torso hit the ground, but she hung onto the crowbar despite the pain. Then she whacked her head into the tool and saw stars.

And there was a crunch that she was pretty sure was her cell phone breaking.

The Vehicons transformed as she was rolling over. The Con who had rammed her was pointing his blaster down at her. "Any last words, grub?"

"Just one." Miko grinned as she saw a flash of orange flying across the grass behind the Decepticons. "Run."

"What?" The Vehicon looked at her in confusion for a moment before the first blaster shot hit him in the back of the head. The other two Decepticons turned and began firing on the newcomer, who transformed and and continued firing with a pair of hand blasters.

Flare Up was a blur of orange and red as she moved through the Vehicons. She was _fast_ and put Wheeljack's best moves to shame when one of her blasters was switched out for a short sword. The Vehicons did their best, but they were no match for the Autobot.

"You must be Miko," the femme said. "Ratchet said you were small, but fierce."

"That's me!" The girl strugfled to her feet with a hiss. "Thanks for the assist. I had things under control, til they started fighting dirty."

Flare Up laughed. "Oh, I like you, scraplet."

"Hey! I'm way better than some lame scraplet!

"Oh, I meant it as a compliment." The orange and red Autobot lowered a hand to her. "You're small, strong and hold your own against Decepticons ten times your size. I can see why Ratchet was worried about getting you back safely."

"Whatever." Miko flipped her hair out of her eyes before limping over to flop into Flare Up's hand. "Think we can swing by the Jack's house before we go back to base? I think I need his mom to look at my head."

"Bulkhead would have my wheels for wall ornaments if I let his partner go with untreated processor damage." The Autobot folded down into a sleek Italian-looking sports car around her. "Just give me directions."

"Sure. Take a left out of the park and go straight for five blocks. Then go right on first." The human fastened her seat belt as Flare Up's engine revved and she shot off the grass.

Fowler was going to _freak_ when he got this bill.

"So, are you a Wrecker? How did you get to Earth? Are you friends with Wheeljack too?"


End file.
